


"The day you kissed me"

by Guardian_Rose



Series: We all need a little Clexa [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slight memory angst, s2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 months after the fall of Mount Weather, Clarke and Lexa have settled their differences and are now openly together. </p><p>Clarke has a little flashback and Lexa brings her back to the present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The day you kissed me"

Clarke stepped forward, out of the tent and was hit the memory of when she had also stood on this spot, alone. The Grounder camp spread out before her and Camp Jaha far, far away in the distance; that had been the day the Commander kissed her...and she kissed back with the same ferocity. Until her head had overrun her heart and she had made a feeble excuse of "not yet".

She had left her alone in the tent, stood in front of the war table, her walls being brought back up faster than Clarke had broken them down. She had felt the ghost of Lexa's touch until the wind blew it away and she had gone to war. But this time she wasn't leaving to go to fight in a gruesome battle, this time she wasn't leaving Lexa behind. 

Clarke stood in the same spot she had 3 months ago before the fall of Mount Weather but this time her Commander was right next to her.

"Clarke?"  
Lexa placed a concerned hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." 

"What about?"  
She sounded wary about what the answer would be which was a sharp contrast to her formidable façade even without her war paint.

"The day you kissed me." 

"I have kissed you on many days, Clarke." 

"The first one."  
Clarke smiled warmly and Lexa returned it.

"Love may be weakness but you make me strong."  
Lexa said quietly and she leaned forward, planting a fleeting kiss on Clarke's cheek before taking her hand, let anyone that doubted her strength as a leader in love see them together and be proven wrong.  
"Come along now, it wouldn't be good for the people to see their Princess being late."

"Lead the way Commander."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks guys!! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
